Known switching and control devices have power components arranged on a circuit board, for example for switching high currents, and these must be cooled because of the great amount of heat developed. For this purpose, a heat emission surface of the power component is connected with thermal conductivity to the circuit board, which acts as a cooling element. In this manner, the circuit board absorbs part of the heat energy of the components, and thereby increases the heat emission surface of the components, so that the heat energy can be emitted to the ambient air. Because of the increasing miniaturization of power components, for example using SMD technology, and the related high component density on the circuit board, circuit board cooling is often not effective enough.
It is an object of the present invention to further develop a device of the type stated initially, in such a way that the power components which are arranged in the electrical device can be reliably cooled.